Moulin Rouge
by kittenkitt11
Summary: Orihime was on her own untill she accepts a job from Urahara, little did she know that at the Rouge she will have the greatest experiences of her life, including forbidden love and jealousy! IchiHime!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- please no flames!**

**Moulin Rouge**

**Prologue: ~Hope's~**

I prayed to god he wouldn't call my name. It would have shattered my heart to dust after breaking into pieces from the night before. I stood there in the hallway looking out the window at the intense brown eyes staring at me from three floors below. I didn't know how I could see him in this darkness, but I could. His bright orange hair stood out in the night. As much as his hair stood out so did his eyes. His eyes were so willing and sad, pleading me to not go further. I held back my tears as I gave him a sad smile. I lipped the words go, gesturing for him to leave as I closed my eyes, a single tear sliding down my cheek.

When I reopened them I was hoping he had left as we had agreed the night before. I had wished that he stood to our agreement as he promised he would, in hopes that he wouldn't further question my motives in hopes he wouldn't find out. He wouldn't have agreed to my terms if he knew what I was planning to do. At least I had hoped he wouldn't, but secretly I had known that he would. I knew that at the moment his main concern was her, and getting her out of this hell she once called home. For all he cared I could burn here along with the man he considers the devil.

I didn't plan on him finding out. Ever. And even if he did, I never planned on him caring. I had thought that his mind was else where trying to get her out of here. The idea of him coming here for me made my heart skip a beat. The thought of him actually caring enough to come told me that he truly did care for me as claimed he didn't. But knowing this only made my choice all the more difficult.

As I opened my gray orbs slowly I saw a bright flock of orange hair in the darkness of the night. He was still there, holding his ground. My knees began to shake as I leaned my head against the window frame, my auburn locks falling around my face. It was heart breaking to see his somber face staring at me with determination. His deep brown orbs were narrowed slightly as his mouth was in a scowl. His face looked the same in its usual glare but I could see the fire in his eyes. He believed he could still save me. He thought he could solve this problem as he had with all the others. I suppose that was why I fell in love with him, aside from his looks. His determination was his greatest tribute, I always thought.

Holding back my tears became even harder as my face began to contort to my usual position. I had been crying a lot lately, but I promised my self I wouldn't cry tonight. I would never let that monster have the satisfaction of seeing me cry. The thought of him and all that he had done to my loved ones gave me determination in my time of weakness as I looked into the brown orbs I adored. I placed my hand on the window as I looked sadly down at the boy with spiking orange hair. His eyes were glossing over just as mine had. I gave him yet another sad smile in hopes that it would tell him I'm fine.

I was always a horrible liar. He shook his head ravenously in a childish manner. Well, there was no apparent way to make him leave or change his mind so I lingered there for a moment longer staring into his brilliant bronzed eyes for a moment longer until I had to look into those monstrous cold ones. I blew breath on the window and a little fog appeared. I positioned myself so the heart was over my left breast. Using my index finger I drew a heart on the fogged window.

At my action I saw a shock of orange grow closer to the ground. He was kneeling on the ground, hands before him and face hidden by locks of his hair. I smiled to myself as I left the window and continued my way down the hall as I had earlier until I noticed him there. I continued smiling to myself as I began wiping the tears falling down my face. I had to look presentable if I was going to continue this path. As horrible as the events have turned out, I was still happy and smiling at the moment. He loved me. He loved me enough to come. He loved me enough to care. He loved me enough to make her wait.

And I loved him.

I reached the doors in a matter of seconds. They were big, wooden dark brown double doors. I remembered all the times I had seen these doors, none of them pleasant as was this one. I breathed in and breathed out. I didn't want to do this, and my hands lingered on the golden knob. I was about to turn it when I heard a stern cold voice from the other side.

"Inoe, your late." He said in a calm voice that I knew all too much not to judge.

As I opened the door I heard yet someone else call out my name.

"_ORIHIME!_" At the screech of his voice I slammed the door behind me, trying to shut it out. He called my name, my name which he was too shy to ever say or too polite. He screamed from the top of his lungs not caring that he would be caught. His scream sounded so sad and heartbreaking, it made me gasp. I couldn't change the way things turned out, but if I could, I would wish that I had died in the fire with Tatsuki, my former best friend. Maybe if I had, things wouldn't have turned out this way. I would have never met Urahara or come to the Moulin Rouge. I would have never befriended Rukia, or worse. Fall in love with her boyfriend.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

I looked at the man before me. He was sitting at the end of a long wooden table with a beautiful silk cover with tall black candles burning a rose's incense on the crystalline chandelier hanging above. A few feet away from the table was a large white king sized bed with rose petals on it. They were black. I turned my attention back to the man at the table, waiting for me and curious as to who or why my name was being shouted out. I walked up to him hoping to catch his attention and make him forget about Ichigo. It worked. He quickly got up and kissed me hard. His hands were wrapping all around my body, crushing me to him. His movements were gentle, but harsh in a way. He pushed me on the bed and I fell on the many black rose petals scattered around me. He began unbuttoning his vest as he told me, "Let's skip dinner." At this he gave me a cold smile. His eyes told me I had to obey or else. I thought of Ichigo, and felt my body shiver.

I closed my eyes in surrender as I felt his hands all over my body once again. "Yes lord Aizan."

**A.N. - Okay so I know I've yet to update Bloody Red but I've been real busy with life lately and im also brainstorming many other plots for my upcoming ichihime stories! Lol, there my favorite couple so I plan on using them quiet a lot~**

**Lol, anyways, im new at this so please excuse my mistakes! I just have so many stories in my mind so its kinda of hard for me to continue writing one until my interest gets stolen by another so please bear with it! T^T**

**Well anyways, this is just one of the many ideas I have in mind so this is just a little look into what its going to be about. Call it **_**foreshadowing**_**…lol, yeah, if you like it my fellow readers, give me a review and I'll continue on with it I already have the plot all planned out, I just need to see if its worth the time. If I get more than 3 reviews then I'll continue it~**

**Lol, anyways, lots of love and please forgive me if I did a horrible job, just no flames please! I'm really sensitive but if its critique only then will I take it seriously~**

**Anyways (man I talk a lot) ~**_**chow~**_


	2. Chapter 2 Inoue

**A.N- please no flames! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own bleach cause if I did, Ichigo would have gotten with Orihime a long time ago!**

**Moulin Rouge**

**Chapter 1: ~Saved Beginning~**

It was a usual day for Orihime Inoue, if running for your life was ever considered normal.

"_COME BACK HERE WOMAN!" _screeched the old man chasing the auburn haired beauty. He had a metal bat in one hand and a leash connecting to a shepherd in the other. The dog's constant growls and barks made Orihime's teeth clench.

"I keep telling you I'm **16**! And I have no intention of joining your state of business so-" After all her running she came at a dead end. She was in an alley with a brick building blocking the way. Orihime noticed only one door as an exit to her little tour. She ran to it but quickly recognized it as the backdoor to 'Mans' Heaven' the old mans whore house. "S-so if you'd be as kind as to stop chasing me and let me be." Orihime said in her sweet tone that many considered the voice of an angel.

That aroused the old man more. He was determined to have her, either for himself or for his business. He knew that if he were to sell her he would make a fortune. After all, the girl was gorgeous beyond reality. Long auburn hair falling down her frame, little flower pins the only thing keeping them from covering her face; large grey eyes that reflected the shine from the sun with beautiful long lashes framing their shape; big luscious lips that were pouty and pink; creamy skin as soft as a babies bottom; and a hourglass figure with a generous bosom noticeable even when hidden by a hideous potato bag. The girl was to die for and the old man knew his clients would pay a big fee to have her.

He let loose his grip on the dog and smirked. The dog began barking and sniping viciously at Orihime from a closer distance. Orihime began walking backwards towards the wall and away from the dog. She thought dogs were adorable by all means, weather them big, small, fat, or skinny; she would always smile sweetly and give then a nice pat on the head or a good scratch under the chin but at this moment she was terrified beyond relief from the old man and his pet.

She looked up at the old man when he called out to her in a sing-song voice. "_Woman, just come over to my place and we'll figure this all out soon enough, besides, my grip is getting tired_." He loosened his grip some more with a keen smile on his face at an attempt to scare her more. It worked. Orihime screamed and reached for the door as the dog ran at her, leash and all. "_Shit!_" yelled the old man as the dogs leash slipped from his hold. When Orihime found the door knob she began to turn it when suddenly the door sprung open.

At the momentum of the brusque force behind the door it swung open hard and fast hitting Orihime hard in the head. She fell to the floor hard on her butt and her back thudded against the brick wall. Her head began throbbing from the direct hit it took.

"What the hell!" shouted a voice. Orihime's vision started blacking out and she couldn't see who the person behind the voice was. It was definitely a man; that she could tell. It was deep, rough and annoyed, with a hint of concern. There was a sudden blur of pictures as the dog jumped the man who had opened the door. There was a sound of cloth ripping and flesh tearing as the man began grunting with difficulty. The dog must have attacked him, Orihime figured, seeing as to how the dog continued growling. There was a final thrust to the ground and Orihime heard a curse word coming from the attacked.

The dog began yelping and Orihime heard each yelp fade as it began getting more distant. Finally it disappeared and she could only make out the grunts from the old man and harsh breathing from her savior. Her vision was coming through and she could see a flock of orange hair on a tall man with broad shoulders wearing a black tux. Though the suit was torn and stained with blood she could tell it was worth a good price. Orihime had never worn dresses made of that caliber, even when her brother was still alive. She suddenly felt bad and knew that she would have to repay the man with a huge debt for it, a debt she doesn't have. '_I can never seem to repay anyone anymore since that time…_'

Orihime began to cringe at remembering the incident she wished she could erase from her memory. The fire, the building falling apart before her very eyes, the shouts from all the firemen working their best to stop the fire from spreading, the whispered comments from all her neighbors, all of this she loathed to remember. When she thought of this her train of thought would always lead to that horrible shriek. The shriek of her best friend in the fire…'_Stop it!_' Orihime scolded herself as she tried to come back to the here and now.

She looked back up at the scene taking place before her and noticed it was over. The old man began walking away fast with his tail between his legs. Well, it was the bat but Orihime couldn't help but think how he resembled a dog being told he was having no dinner for being bad. She started to giggle as she began getting light headed. She saw the broad shouldered man turn at her so suddenly. He must have scolded and scared the old man because his face was contorted into a scowl. His lips were set in a thin line and his eyes were narrowed with his brows furrowed above them, nearly in touching distance.

She also noticed how his eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown she has ever seen. He had a straight narrow nose perfectly molded into his features. He also had amazing bone structure; that complimented his broad shoulders that she just knew were muscular under all that fabric. His skin was tan and it complimented his chocolate eyes and bright orange hair. She also noticed that though his mouth was set in a straight line they were still full and luscious. She began to blush.

This man was beautiful.

He walked up to her and knelt down. He knelt so his face was on even level with hers. Up close Orihime noticed that he was even handsomer and began to blush an even deeper tone of red. His face was contorted weird in an expression that Orihime figured must have been one of concern. She was trying her best to hold back the giggles rising from her throat. His face was funny to her, she had never seen one like it and though he was handsome it was still humorous.

The orange haired man kneeling before Orihime began worrying for the girl. He knew that he hit her on the head with the door, a bump and bruise on her forehead evidence of so. He began to scan her to see if there were any more wounds she dealt with. At close distance he couldn't help but notice her accents. She had big beautiful grey eyes decorated with soft long lashes and big luscious lips shaped into a pink pout. Even with her auburn hair filthy and tangled he could tell it was beautiful and healthy. Her skin was well hidden behind dirt and dust but he could see her cream complexion. Her figure was rather 'generous' he too noticed and quickly looked back up at her face with a blush similar to her own.

They both caught sight of the others eyes and couldn't help but daze into them. Orihime felt like she could stay like that forever, and she would if it wasn't for the sudden snort.

A man in a kimono was standing in the open doorway leaning besides the wall. He was wearing a green kimono with a black robe over it. His shoe ware was quite different from the orange haired male before Orihime, she noticed. They were sandals of some sort that had straps and two heels on the bottom. Orihime tried looking at his face but noticed it was hidden by the shade of his hat. His hat had green and white strips and Orihime wondered if his favorite color was green. He had a cane which he used to push his hat up a little so it would reveal his well hidden face some. Under the hat the man had pale skin with pale green eyes and equally pale blond hair. It was messily falling out his hat and waving out the ends. Though the man looked roguish she figured he must be another noble man. '_A Japanese noble man in Paris_?' Orihime thought after giving him a look.

"Now Ichigo, I'm pretty sure Rukia wouldn't be happy to know that instead of helping a young lady in trouble you stood there gazing into her eyes, now would she?" The blond man said giving Ichigo a sluggish smile. So the handsome stranger before Orihime was named Ichigo, huh? Protector seemed to fit him just fine based on the fact that he just saved her from a perverted old man. She gave a small smile to the man and had a sudden eruption of giggles at the realization of his name also meaning strawberry. That she couldn't picture. Such a strong, serious man has such a cute, adorable name.

Ichigo glared at the pale blond and returned his attention back to the auburn beauty. She suddenly began laughing uncontrollably. It worried Ichigo, maybe he had opened the door too fast and the impact permanently damaged the girl taking the blow. "Are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone, his face similar to his voice.

Orihime felt like slapping herself at the realization of how stupid she looked in front of these two noblemen. She looked into Ichigo's deep brown eyes and had to prepare herself ahead of time so she wouldn't get lost in them again. "I-I'm fine, thank you. I'm unharmed besides a bruise here or there." She said, smiling her best to prove her point. Her smile revealed her beautiful white pearly teeth, and what a beautiful smile it was, Ichigo noticed. He smiled a little in return. Orihime noticed that Ichigo's arm was bleeding and saw a deep gash hidden behind torn fabric.

"Oh my goodness! You're hurt!" she said in a high pitch. Ichigo looked over to where Orihime was looking and found that indeed, he had been injured. He had a deep bite mark on his right arm that was bleeding heavily. "Will you take a look at that? I suppose I am." After a longer examination he turned to Orihime and assured her he would live. "I'll survive, it's already scabbing over." He looked into her concerned face and gave yet another small smile. "Listen, if it makes you feel any better I'll go get it checked right away, sounds good?" Orihime nodded her head energetically and both smiled at each other again.

The pale blond leaning against the wall took this all in and smiled to himself. '_Things are about to get interesting._' He thought. "Girl, what is your name?"

Orihime looked at the doorway and remembered the Japanese noblemen lingering on the wall. She had forgotten all about him and his question rocked her a bit. "Inoue Orihime." She said quietly. She looked at him quizzically as his face gave out a broad smile. Of course the blond man new that name. Her name was very well known in this area. Many whore houses were out to get the untouched beauty to sell for a high price. The blond himself couldn't help but acknowledge how beautiful she was. And virgins were especially rare in this town filled with whores. Many had told him that she just came to Paris out of no where. Most consider her an angel who fell from heaven into the depths of hell. A girl as innocent as her couldn't have survived much longer untouched by a man.

Orihime continued to give the blond a quizzical look and Ichigo returned to glaring at the man. "Urahara, how long have you been standing there?" Ichigo asked the blond, annoyance in his voice. Although he had a good idea that he was there the whole time he just wanted Urahara to verify it true. Urahara tensed a little but lay back against the wall. His mouth gave a mischievous smile while his eyes remained hidden under the shade of his hat.

"Why Ichigo, I was here with you the whole time," Urahara gave a wide grin and revealed straight white teeth. "you were just too preoccupied to notice my presence." Ichigo was about ready to throw a fit as to why he didn't offer any help but choose to let it go. What's done is done and the girl was okay, '_Under circumstances._' he thought to himself. He quickly looked away from the man trying to avoid another fight and glanced back at the girl. He had noticed that she was struggling to get up and gave her a hand. She hesitated at his gesture but took his hand anyways. '_This is a man I can trust._' She scolded herself.

Once on her feet she began to bow to both Noblemen's. "Thank you very much for your help, but I suppose I should be making my leave now." Orihime turned on her heel and began striding down the alley to its exit and entrance. Ichigo was about to object to her quick departure but Urahara beat him to it.

"Wouldn't you like to learn the names' of your saviors?" He asked; humor in his voice. Orihime shamefully turned around and began scolding herself all over again. She gave a shy smile and nodded a yes in response. "I am Kisuke Urahara," the blond used his cane to lift his hat from blocking his face revealing his face "and this rude young man is Kurosaki Ichigo." He aimed the cane towards the handsome fellow with orange hair. Orihime smiled at the knowledge of knowing the young Nobleman's' full name. She couldn't help but picture her maiden name changed to Orihime Kurosaki and quickly regretted thinking so. Why was she so infatuated by this handsome stranger she had just met moments ago?

"Urahara-san, Kurosaki-san." she said with a nod to each name"I truly appreciate the rescue I have received and thank you from the bottom of my heart once again." Orihime gave each a dazzling smile and began her way threw the alley. Urahara motioned fro Ichigo to stop her with a slight nod from his head. Ichigo looked confused but did as he spoke. He reached for her arm and gave a little tug. Orihime turned at their sudden contact gave Ichigo a quizzical look. He returned her gaze with a similar stare. His eyes glanced over to Urahara who began speaking again.

"I believe I can't let you leave, Orihime." Orihime eyes widened at the idea of them being equally perverted as her earlier attacker. She pulled her arm away from Ichigo while breathing heavily. Ichigo looked shock at her sudden action while Urahara gave a little laugh. "No, Miss Inoue, I'm glad to say it is not what you are thinking of." Ichigo understood what was in both's mind and gave Orihime a reassuring smile. Orihime relaxed a little but wasn't fully off guard. "You see, Miss Inoue, you have quite a reputation in this town. A reputation I'm positive you are very aware of." Urahara gave her a serious look and Orihime flinched at his stare. It was true that she herself knew she was lusted after many men in town. Though Orihime couldn't figure why they would want such a dirty girl like herself, she was sought after by whore houses and despised by many women since the fire. Orihime gave a slight nod at Urahara confirming his hypothesis.

"I also know you are currently homeless with no family or friends to return to." He continued. Orihime tensed at his words and Ichigo looked sadly at the girl her. He had noticed her sad choice of wardrobe earlier and thought she was to poor to afford any nice clothing, but now that he knew her current situation he couldn't help but feel bad for her. Orihime looked away shamefully at the look Ichigo was giving her and wished now more than ever that the blond was in their presence and put her personal life out in the open like so.

"That is true. My family died when I was very young of a disease known as Tuberculosis. My friend died in a building fire." Orihime stated so while looking idly at the floor. Suddenly her feet began very interesting. There were scabs and bruises and a freshly made new cut on her ankles. Ichigo felt suddenly awkward at all the personal information he was gaining about a stranger he met just minutes ago. He looked away at the sky and pulled his arms over his shoulder, massaging his neck. Urahara shook his head in confirmation at the facts thrown at him; which he had already known.

He began walking over to Orihime and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at his sudden gesture and stared into his eyes, shocked. "Why not work for me?" he asked her simply. Ichigo sharply turned his head in their direction and glared once again at the man, annoyance at the man.

"Urahara!" He shouted anger visible in his voice. Ichigo knew where this was going. The entire evening in fact, they had both been wandering the streets in search of new 'employers'. Ichigo never paid full attention though, and let Urahara do most of the searching. They had actually been in the old mans whore house looking for promising workers moments before they heard a girls shriek. Ichigo threateningly looked Urahara in the eyes and Urahara shrugged it off, as if it meant nothing to him. Ichigo was about to argue but realized his opinion would hold no ground. After all, Ichigo didn't work for the fellow Nobleman and knew damn well that no matter what he said Urahara would do as he pleased. He kept his mouth shut and composed his face to is usual angry scowl.

Orihime was lost to what was happening and didn't quite understand where Kisuke was going. "Huh?" She mumbled, confusion clear in her large gray eyes. It hadn't occurred to Urahara that the young Inoue would have no idea what his line of work was. He took a deep breath readying his self for the explanation about to take place.

"Miss Inoue, if you are not aware I also run a whore house." Orihime tensed at his statement and wished she could leave these two men she realized were also perverts out to get her. Urahara moved his hands to her wrist, holding a firm grip on her. Ichigo tensed at his statement also, anger made patent in his face as he glared daggers at the back of Uraharas' head.

"That's it Urahara! I've had it with you! I could care less about everything you've done up till now" shouted the orange haired male, "but don't you dare speak of _her_ that way!" Orihime flinched at the sudden loudness of his voice. His eyes slit even more at the indication. "Speak of her again like that and you'll be sorry." He warned no humor to be caught at all in his tone. Orihime looked at his face and couldn't help but be momentarily scared. Urahara snapped her out of it with his carefree attitude though.

"My, Ichigo, you're quite scary." He said and gave a comical blush. "It's no wonder why she fell in love with such a gentlemen as you." Orihime was lost in all this but soon realized they had forgotten all about her. She took this as her cue to run and attempted to do so. When she gained enough momentum to make a dash, she was held back by a strong grip. She looked back over to the mysterious blond and saw him giving her an amusing look. "I was in the middle of a conversation and you interrupt oh so rudely." He scolded her playfully. Orihime bit her lip and stood still for him to continue.

Urahara placed his hand on his hand pushing it down to fit better on his head. "As I was saying, I run a-" Urahara gained yet another warning glare from Ichigo and thought better of his choice of wording. "-an _entertainment home_ and I feel you would do great there." Orihime flinched and looked nervously around hoping for a true hero to come save her. "Don't fret." He told her. "I plan for you to be a dancer. Part of the entertainment section. A 'you can look but you can't touch' if you see where I'm going." Orihime looked him in the eyes and made it clear she still didn't understand. Urahara returned the look and assured her some more. "The pay is good, more than what the owner of this whore house makes and I can give you a place to stay. The Rouge has plenty of empty rooms available with room service open 24/7. You'll be living a life of luxury and all you have to do is dance. You'll have a new life, if you wish. I also promise you'll make many new friends."

Orihime eyes widened at eh last remark. She had been by herself for so long; the idea of making new friends excited her. She thought over what the blond man was offering her. All the pursuers before him had always threatened her to work for them or be theirs but this man was giving her a choice and a promise of new friends. She also would like to stop running all her life and find a decent home. She weight her options and figured either be violated by many men or go with the two Nobles. She choose the later. She took quick glance at the handsome brown eyed male who had rescued her. She admitted to herself that she would also enjoy being in his presence more often. She blushed a rosy color when he caught her staring. He gave her a sincere smile and she returned the gesture. Somehow she felt safe when he was around and the thought of him constantly being there reassured her some more. She locked eyes with Urahara and gave him a slight nod of her head. "Okay." She whispered.

**A.N- please no flames! **

***yawn* sigh, such a boring chapter if I do say so myself~ I hate writing beginnings because I have to go through the whole 'how/why this happened when I would personally like to just get into the good parts but I suppose everything goes at its own pace. Sorry for the long update everybody but life just took a difficult toll on me and I'm struggling with a lot of things; I mainly use fanfiction as a short getaway from my problems but that never works. Until things get settled here at home it might take a while for chapters and stories to be updated. Till then, sorry for a boring chapter but it has to be done.**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to the Rouge

**A.N.-please no flames! I started writing this around 2hrs ago and was getting the feel when my stepdad told me he needed the computer in 45mins! I was almost to my chapter close but felt it wasn't enough time so Im sorry if it seems a bit rushed towards the end. Just understand that yes, I could have saved it and continued later but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible due to the LONG wait.**

**Moulin Rouge**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Rouge**

Orihime was looking out the carriage window staring groggily at the passing scenery. It had been nearly an hour since they departed and night had not waited for their arrival to come. When the company first took off, Orihime could only look out the window in remembrance. This was her hometown, where she lived with her Oni-chan, where she met Tatsuki, where all their memoires both good and bad had commenced. Though she had nothing but a rough time since Tatsuki died, she still loved Inuzuri. Soon she saw a part of Inuzuri she hadn't known before, a higher class no doubt. The building's structures were much nicer and as the carriage continued to take off, they grew vastly larger. Orihime was amazed at every estate they passed, all the same yet different in their own way. Soon though, there were no more homes to be seen as all that was in Orihimes view now was clear fields, black sky, bright stars and a crescent moon. With nothing to look at but the empty fields – 'less she feel the need to gaze at the young noble – Orihime could only rethink the events of her day.

_When the carriage first arrived, Orihime had a mixture of many feelings. The carriage was so grand and polished (even the horse was shinning in Orihime's eyes) and when the door was opened by the coachman, a tall bulky Hispanic man, the contents inside gave Orihime the image it was surreal. The glossy leather cushions, the soft-to-the eyes carpet, and the beautiful window frame on booth doors. When the coachman offered his hand though, it suddenly became real, too real._

_Orihime thought about her decision, wondering if she was sure of what she was getting into. She stared at the gloved hand offered to her and tensed. She suddenly turned and was ready to just run like instinct but came face to face with the orange haired man. He looked quizzically at her with a slight frown but noticed the unsure look in her eyes. Unsure himself of what to do, he felt the best he could give her was a reassuring smile. He figured it would assure her of either decision she was leaning towards. About to go around him, Orihime quickly glanced at Kurosaki-san one last time and found him smiling. It looked a little forced, but that was enough to stop her in her tracks. Blushing slightly, she quickly turned and took the coachman's hand. He helped her in and Orihime sat in the farthest corner away from the now entering noblemen. She looked at her reflection in the spotless window and saw the slightest blush on her cheeks._

"_Are you alright, Miss Inoue?" asked Urahara from beside her. He could see her reflection in the window and noticed she was florid._

"_Y-yes, Mr. Urahara-san!" she replied. Orihime tried fixating herself and relax, but that seemed effortless as she could see the reflection of Kurosaki-san entering the carriage._

_Kisuke looked away from the girl, noticing her ruddy state at the appearance of his younger companion and watched as Ichigo situated himself across from him. When catching his eye, he gave a simple smirk in which Ichigo returned with a confused scowl. "Thank you Sado. We will be departing now. To the Rouge, please." He ordered the coachman._

'_To the Rouge.' Orihime mentally concluded._

Looking solemnly at her hands lying on her lap, Orihime mentally reassured herself. _'I had my chance when the carriage first arrived. I chose to stay and now I'll have to live with that decision, is all.'_ She was shaken out of her own defense by slight snoring. Looking around her, she noticed Kurosaki-san had fallen asleep. Urahara seemed to be sleeping also but Orihime paid him no mind. She could only gaze at the sleeping form of her savior.

His body was slouched and his head leaned on the window. He seemed perplexed even in his sleeping form, frowning ever-so-slightly. Orihime found it absolutely adorable. _'Just like a sulking child.'_ She mused. Somehow, she instinctively knew the snore had come from him. Unconsciously leaning towards his direction, Orihime could only continue to gaze. In a sense, Orihime childishly considered Kurosaki-san her hero. It couldn't be consciously helped and she felt there was no harm so long as she kept that mental ideal to herself.

"-arry me…" she heard come out from the crevice of his lips. Startled he might have awoken, Orihime quickly sat up straight and sternly stared at her fidgeting hands. A deep blush whelmed her cheeks and she was having trouble swallowing. After followed silence, Orihime dared a peek through her bangs. Ichigo was still sleeping, though he seemed more ruffled. He shifted uncomfortably and his eyebrows arched even lower. He must have been caught up in a dream, because he seemed to be conversing with someone. Aloud. "…marry me…" he stated. Orihime flinched at his voice. She was fidgeting in her seat unsure of what to do, what to _think,_ when he continued. "Marry me," he said again. Orihime blushed profusely. "…ru-"

"We're here!" mused Urahara. As if on cue, the carriage came to an abrupt stop. Orihime bounced on her seat and Ichigo hit his head. Both stared wide-eyed at the smirking face of Urahara but he'd yet to notice as he swung the carriage door wide open and stepped out in a hurry. Sticking his hand in for Orihime to take, which she had not without taking note of Kurosaki cradling his head, Urahara pulled her out the carriage and thrust his hands around him, making a big show for Orihime's first view of the outdoor Rouge. "Welcome to the Moulin Rouge, Inoue!" Orihime could only gape at the sight before her eyes.

The Rouge was huge, no, TITANIC! The doors alone –which shinned bright gold- were the height and width of her previous and burnt home. The building was circular with massive windows appearing both above and below. If looking closely Orihime could see that the building was made up of dark rich red brick which appeared brown to the naked eye. Many feet above the door in gold was Moulin Rouge in French Script with white gloss. Orihime looked around her and saw that there was a large gate around them that shinned silver, with wonderful intricate designs securing her inside the estate of the Rouge. There was pure fields around her that consisted of pure green and well cared for tree's and bushes. She looked at her feet and saw that she was standing on marble that lead to the great gold doors and around the back. How Orihime could see the details of the Moulin Rouge was because there were beam lights of all different colors shinning around the estate telling the world here was where the fun was at.

Interrupted by a pat on her shoulders, Orihime tore her eyes away from the exquisite sight before her into the green eyes of her new employer. "Shall we?" he said. Bobbing her head up and down animatedly, he pushed her forward towards the doors as she followed obediently and continued. "This is only the Front of the Rouge. Though it is a sight to see, see it you won't as you'll be working inside it and living behind it." Imagining herself living in a tent behind the Rouge, Orihime asked if that was really where she was going to stay. "There's a building attached to the back of the Rouge that is where all the props lie and is also used for a practice field of sorts. Above it is an apartment complex of sorts where most my employees live. There you will be staying as well." Reaching for the door, Orihime took in all this information as Urahara asked her lastly, "Are you ready, Miss Inoue?"

Eagerly wanting to see the contents of the place before her, Orihime animatedly bobbed her head up and down "Yes." She said anxiously and with that, Urahara pushed the gold doors open. Inside was a place unlike any other.

An immediate sight to the eyes was the stage. It was grand with rich red curtain's to its side and had five platforms. A front it were dozen's and dozen's of tables, sizes varying form large, medium and small. On each table were table set's of different colors with china dishes and utensil's. On opposing sides of the building were two long bars with many stools and liquor beverages on shelves running down the wall. Looking up to the ceiling, Orihime saw swings and cages rocking back and forth. Both were decorated with gold and pink sequins, and feathers of many colors. There were booths on the wall rising up to the ceiling that seemed to have personal tables. On the wall also rising up to the ceilings were paintings of beautiful girls dancing with little clothing.

Orihime found herself blushing at the sight of the place and questioning whether a place this flashy was for her…then noticed she was not the only doing the observing. All around her were working men and women cleaning and chatting to one another until she had walked in. All eyes were on Orihime with a mixture of emotions. At this point, Orihime was beet red and stuttering away her hello's when she was gladly interrupted.

"What are the lot of you looking at dammit!" shouted Ichigo as he walked beside Orihime. "It's just a girl, so get back to work!" he barked. And all listened, some immediately and others hesitantly but nonetheless they all stopped gawking at the shy girl. Orihime met Ichigo's eyes and mouthed a quiet thank you before the two were suddenly shoved forward. "Wha-" sputtered Ichigo dramatically as Orihime tumbled, catching herself before falling in front of the employees, or future friends so she'd like to think.

The two turned to the grinning man with questioning eyes. He only beamed brighter with a 'did I do that?' look splattered across his face. "Since the two of you seem to be getting along splendidly than Im sure it'd be only best that Kurosaki-kun to show you around Miss Inoue." A slight wave of his fan towards the two of them was all that was left of Urahara before he back-stepped towards the main entrance and left.

Orihime stared at the grand doors for a moment longer before turning to Ichigo, taking note the fuming look in his eyes as he continuously stared daggers at the door, possibly imagining it to be a certain blond in a kimono. Orihime sighed to herself before beginning. "Kurosaki-san, it's not necessary for you to show me around." Ichigo turned to look at the girl: he was so caught up in his mental torture of the green eyed man he seemingly forgot about her presence. "Im sure I can find my way around myself." She looked around the Rouge, sizing it up before assuring herself and continuing. "It's grand, but I'm positive it's nothing I can't handle. There's no need for you to be bothered of me any longer, Kurosaki-san."

She smiled. He frowned. And bonked her on the head.

"Idiot." Orihime was baffle mouthed and clutched at her head as Ichigo shook off his coat. Walking over to place it on the large coat racket he continued. "Like a young lady as you would make it within 5 feet of walking without being bombarded with questions." He walked over to Orihime and took her by the wrist. Orihime felt heat envelop her forearm and tingles attack her wrist. "Besides, it's no bother at all. Im sure my previous appointment wouldn't mind waiting a few minutes or so." He yanked her forward as he strolled forward toward the bar. "Come on." He said.

Orihime let herself be dragged about the main plaza of the Rouge, saying bright and welcoming hello's to everyone who looked her way as Ichigo showed her the bars, then the works of all the cages and how certain tables were large enough to have dancers if need be. Orihime took this in with her animated reactions: Ichigo in turn took those in with amusement. Before leading her to the heavily guarded door meant only for employees as entrance for the back stage he span her around until she came face to face with him and asked "Now is there anything I should repeat? I know it's a lot to take in at first so don't be afraid to slow me down if I get too carried away."

Freeing herself from his strong hold on her wrist, her eyes beamed at him with understanding as she began pointing to every destination. "The main entrance: that is where all the customers arrive through. The many and many tables: for them to occupy with plenty of seats for them to spare. The bars on both sides: prepare the meals and beverages and console advice-seeking drunkards. The large tables scattered about the room: for special guests with room atop for dancers. The cages: where specific performers will be lowered and put to work. The stage: where performances from plays to concerts will leave the audience in awe and wanting more. And the large dance floor: where many workers will run about finding customers and dance them to bed. Or so you say." Orihime concluded her repeat of each destination which she had been pointing her finger towards with it landing in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo arched a perfectly thin brow as he gave a pleased look. "Indeed I do." Turning towards the Indigo colored door that led to the backstage, he only gave a slight nod of his head instructing for the clever girl to follow him. Ichigo was not one to follow the codes of society, but even he couldn't help but stereotype. As much as his gut told him otherwise, he mentally grouped the beautiful broad with all of the others she would soon be working with. '_Though she is far beyond almost all in looks._' He mentally added as he pictured the beauty an unintelligent broad whom was easy to bed. So far he seemed to be mistaken; she followed his every word with understanding and had remembered almost all he told her of the plaza of the Rouge, down to the whorish actions of the employees.

Ichigo smiled to himself, then scowled again. He was smiling more in these few moments with the girl than he had all week. That wasn't good; it would be bad for his reputation if he was caught.

The duo reached the door in no time and soon they were in the backstage. Turning towards the girl to further instruct her of the place, Ichigo found Orihime cradling her wrist with an odd expression on her face only seconds before she bumped into him. She backed away immediately and began sputtering apologies and excuses (did he hear something along the lines of _"the little blue men"_?) like there was no tomorrow. "Im sorry." He said.

Orihime looked him in the face and shook her head no. "No, Kurosaki-san, it is _I_ who am sorry!" she reassured. "If it weren't for those devious little blue men I-"

"No, your wrist." Ichigo cut her off yet again. He looked pointedly at her right wrists which she was still cradling. "I must have gripped too harshly. Im sorry if I hurt you, but I promise it was unintentional." He looked her in the eyes again and Orihime released her unbeknownst hold on her wrist with a blush adorning her checks. "Im told I'm too strong for my own good," he looked at the now fading mark on her forehead and added "and others at times."

Orihime waved off his intense look and walked around him swinging her arms about. "Im fine!" She answered honestly. She smiled foolishly –still breathtaking, mind you- and bonked herself on the head. "I have a thick skull." She repeatedly knocked on her head until she felt Ichigo got the point. "And don't underestimate my looks. Im quite stronger than I appear." At this point Ichigo could only stare on in bewilderment. Then why, pray tell, was she cradling her wrist so tenderly? About to speak his thoughts aloud he was suddenly cut off by breast.

"Ichi-kun! I found you!" shouted his attacker. He could only squirm under the abnormally large breast as he gasped for air. "AH! This must be our newest jewel!" The woman with Ichigo's head within her barely concealed breast looked curiously at Orihime whose expression went from surprised to awkward in a matter of seconds. Though the woman was gorgeous and obviously familiar with Kurosaki-san, she couldn't help but blush profusely at their intimate hug.

Ichigo gasped as he was finally released from the strawberry blonds evil clutches, face as red as a beet. Confused as to whether stare shocked or accusingly at his attacker, he settled with his usual approach: a dangerous glare and a venomous tone. "Rangiku…"

Orihime all but saw how the blue eyed beauty merely shrugged off Kurosaki-sans approach which she herself would be afraid of having it directed at. Still looking curiously at Orihime, she took one step closer and extended her hand out towards her. "Im Rangiku Matsumoto," She said with one of the most glamorous smiles Orihime had had the luxury of seeing. "the star of the Moulin Rouge." She added, but Orihime felt there was no need too. This was the most beautiful woman Orihime had ever seen, with her crystalline blue eyes and almond like eyes with long heavy lashes. Her complexion was strong and defined yet so feminine and her beauty mark just screamed attention to her full and plump lips. Her hair was by far longer and better well taken care of than Orihimes as it framed her face and fell below her hips in soft waves of strawberry blond. And her figure was far superior to Orihime's by light-years.

Orihime focused back to her extended hand, lean and delicate and pampered compared to her dirty and small and stubby hand as she in turn reached out to shake. "Orihime Inoue," she added with a genuine smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rangi- Eeep!" Orihime squealed as she was cut off again. The hand she was shaking pulled her in for a back-breaking hug. She looked wide eyed over the beauty's shoulder at the orange haired noble who could only give an amused/assuring smile at her disarray.

"Orihime!" Spoke the voice crushing her. She hugged harder and Orihime swore she saw stars. "A suitable name for our newest jewel!" She pulled her away so fast Orihime was beginning to get light headed. "Wow!" Shouted Rangiku and Orihime clutched her head for support. "There so big." Suddenly hands descended on her bosom and gave a little squeeze.

Ichigo went beet red. Orihime went beet red.. "Ra-Rangiku!" Ichigo exclaimed in hopes it would save the poor girl from the blonds evil clutches. She responded with another squeeze. Ichigo looked away. Orihime fainted. Rangiku laughed.

"N-now look what you've done!" He accused while glaring at the floor, slight blush and all. "The poor girl just met you and you've already scarred her for life." He said as he intently studied his shoes. He couldn't look at the poor souls face, though he already knew it was drained of color as she lied in the older woman's arm. "Give her me." He beckoned towards them. "I'll take her to her room."

Rangiku gave another laugh and shook her head no, though she doubt Ichigo saw it by the way he was childishly glaring at his shoes. "No I'll take her." She said between stifled laughter. "It's the least I could do after making her go out cold." She said in a singsong voice. "Besides," she continued. Ichigo finally looked up and saw she was giving him a pointed look. "didn't you have prior plans to tend too?" She looked amused.

Ichigo gave a knowing nod but said anyways. "They can wait."

"She's complaining." Rangiku chimed.

"She can wait."

"She's started bleeding."

Ichigo paled only the slightest. After what seemed like an eternity he gave an acknowledging nod. Rangiku draped the girl over her shoulder and began to walk away. Ichigo was yet again amazed at the older woman's strength and felt bad for whatever poor fellow crossed her path but remembered he himself was a poor fellow to another woman's wrath. With a lingering look at Inoue-sans peaceful face Ichigo asked "Where are you taking her? The rooms are this way." The rooms were upstairs, near Ichigo's destination but Rangiku was heading towards another direction entirely.

"I've decided to be generous." Rangiku replied. Ichigo started walking up the stairs and made it to the last step when she continued "Im doing us all a favor and giving 'the poor girl' a bath" she mocked Ichigo.

**A.N.-What can I say. Im so terribly sorry. There is nothing worst than waiting for the update of a chapter on a fanfic and I've brought it on all of you. I wish I could be a normal author and update regularly but as many people will say, Im at my prime right now and hardly think of fanfiction…To make things worst all my free-me time has been consumed by Yaoi! HELP! Reviews will quite possibly cure me of the Yaoi-Syndrome and get me writing again!**

**P.S. Umm, this story might rise in ratings later chapters and I was wondering…would that bother most of you? Also, how do you all feel about long chapter? Because right after updating this chapter I'll be working on ****Killers Instinct**** (hopefully that can be up soon after this) and its incredibly long and im afraid it'll scare some readers off…tell me what you think please? And any questions will be answered in my next update, but again that depends on reviews.**

STORY TAKES PLACE IN PARIS 1900


End file.
